The Loss of Innocence
by DeadlyRose2442
Summary: Kimberly is Two-Bit's shy and intelligent sister. She has never met the gang and is a constant victim to bullying for being a 'Soc Wannabe'. After a prank goes wrong, Kimberly vows to never be as naïve and sweet again, leading her in a spiral of love, violence, illegal activity, and most importantly, her loss of innocence.


**I've only seen one Two-Bit sister fic story, and just always wanted to do one! I did A LOT of research on how women were treated in the '60's and hopefully this is realistic enough! If it isn't… at least I tried! **

**P.S. Don't get too ahead of yourselves when guessing which greaser she'll end up with…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Kimberly:), this belongs to S.E. Hinton!**

**-Rose**

* * *

I kept glancing up at the clock as I hastily brushed through my tangled brown hair. It was tangled beyond saving, and I didn't even have a chance to wash it this morning. Of course I had overslept; with Angela dragging me across town for the perfect dress (more like dresses) for her date tonight, I could barely make it through the door without passing out! But thank God it was Friday, I just had to survive the school day and I could welcome freedom.

After one final look in the mirror, I left the bathroom and dashed down the hall. Our house was pretty small, only one level and one bathroom. But Two-Bit was almost never home, which left just me and my mom most of the time. The house was already deserted, with mom probably at her waitressing job and Two-Bit drunk in someones couch. It was nice having the house to myself, but I had to admit, loneliness is not a good companion.

I opened the fridge and sighed at the sight of rotten fruits, a gallon of milk, and something I could not identify. My best bet of not getting food poisioning was drinking the milk, so I chugged down of the cold milk from the carton. It was hardly breakfast, but I was already running late for school, and Two-Bit had the car. He said he would've driven me today, but of course he was nowhere in sight. Looks like I'd be running.

Just like magic, I heard a honking noise from outside and put down the milk to go see who it was. I peered out the mismatched curtains and recongized a beat up truck: Tims' Truck.

"Angela!" I gasped, realizing she had come to my rescue. I wasted no time slinging my school bag on my shoulder and leaving the house, not even bothering to lock the door.

"Hey Kimberly, thought you'd need a ride." Angela smirked, running her fingers through her crow black hair.

I smiled at her as I opened the door to the truck, "You are a life saver, I owe you."

"You owe me a lot of things," she said rolling her eyes, "but we can talk about that later. You look awful by the way."

"Hmm, really? I wonder why!" I yawned, annoyed. I knew I didn't look amazing today, but whose fault was that? I had woken up late and had no time to do anything to make me look decent. My outfit was just a plain knee length skirt, light pink sleeveless shirt, and a navy cardigan.

"You could've asked to go home last night." Angela pointed out.

"I did. Five times."

"Well I must've not heard you… Oh yeah, do you want to come over tonight before my date?" she asked.

"It depends, will I be held hostage again?" I laughed, supressing another yawn.

"Depends if you help me or not!"

"Fine, fine, I'll come over, will you pick me up after school?" I asked, as the car came to a stop.

"Maybe, maybe not." She said stopping the car outside our high school.

I gave her a puzzled look, "Aren't you coming?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm going to catch up on sleep, I need my beauty rest for tonight." She said, flipping her hair. I shook my head and hopped out of the car.

Just as I was about to close the door, Angela shouted out, "Oh yeah! You forgot your glasses at my place!"

For the first time I realized that anything far away appeared blurry, and my hands flew up to my face, "Just my luck…" I muttered. The moment I closed the door, Angela didn't even give me a chance to thank her before zooming off.

I sighed and hugged my school bag tightly in my arms. I hated when Angela ditched school, it left me alone with no friends. Around Angela and _her_ friends, I could get all excited and fun and stuff, but without Angela, I got quiet and shy. No one wanted to talk to me if Angela wasn't there, she was the cool one, the one everyone liked. I was just her friend that she kept along, nothing special.

I entered the school and immediately went directly to my locker. I heard the bell ring and the hallways began to get crowded with people. There was a group of football players throwing a football through the hallways and cheerleaders running around with pom poms in their hands. Today was the first game of the season, and everyone was excited and all 'peppy' for the game. I would never go of course; I had better things to do, like get ahead with studying.

Just then, a football player bumped into me, causing me to be pushed into my locker , "Hey!" I shouted, annoyed. I always tried to be calm and civilized as possible, but sometimes, people just made it impossibe.

"Shut up, you Socs wannabe." He growled, his friends laughing. I glared at them, but spun on my heels and stormed away to my Pre-Calculus class.

_Socs wannabe, Socs faker, The greasiest Socs on the corner_, all names they called me. I never wanted to be a Socs, but apparently if you dress decently, study hard, never wear make up, and don't act loud and obnoxious, you want to be a Socs. I'm not saying I'm proud to be a greaser, who wants to be poor and told you can't amount to much, but a waitressing job? But I most certainly rather be a greaser than a Socs any day.

I sat down in my desk in the front corner of the room. Even though school had only started three weeks ago, I was already the teachers pet, so I just stuck to the front row. The class was mostly full of seniors and the occasional junior, but I was the only sophomore. I loved math, as strange as it might seem, I understood it better than any other subject.

Math today was a disapointment because we had a substitue teacher with as much knowlegde about Pre-Calculus as the average three year old. So he just gave us worksheets and went for a bathroom break that lasted the majority of class. I worked and finished my worksheets in thirty minutes, while everyone else (who were all Socs) chattered with their friends. I sat dumbfounded in my desk, reading _Shirley_, by Charlotte Bronte until the bell rung.

My next class was physical education: my worst subject, if it even counts as one. I can't run to save my life, and our teacher decided today would be a perfect day to run laps around the school. I had physical education with Angela and her friends, but since she wasn't here, I was left alone.

Afterwards, I had a cooking class, another class with Angela. She was always my partner with any cooking project(not that she did anything), so I just cooked alone and read my book.

Finally was lunch, the worst part of the day. I often times tried to sit with Angela's friends when she wasn't here, but they shunned me and pretended I wasn't there whenever I tried. So I took my lunch tray to a corner where all the greasers sat and ate slowly.

My last class of the day was advance biology—once again, dominated by Socs. I liked science, but I was too tired to enjoy it and just doodled on my notebook until the final bell rung, releasing me from school.

I went to my locker to drop off any books I didn't need and exchange them with books that I did. I was a little more alive now, but still sleepy and could hardly wait to get to Angela's place and fall asleep on her bed. I walked outside, into the cool November air, with my backpack on one shoulder, and my hair blowing in the breeze. I stood at the curb as buses left and kids hopped into cars and drove off. I wish I had a watch to see what time it was, because I didn't want to have to walk home in the dark if Angela didn't show.

My thoughts were broken when a souped up old car came up. I knew it wasn't Tim's car, and Angela wasn't in it either.

"Hey Kim, you need a ride?" Two-Bit asked, flashing me a grin.

I frowned, "No, I'm waiting for Angela. And what happened to driving me to school this morning?"

"Yeah… about that, I was watching Mickey Mouse," he started, but I just zoned him out. Any excuse involving Mickey Mouse was not good enough, even if it was my brothers' obsession.

"It's fine, you can go." I snapped, still frowning at him. Two-Bit could never take five minutes out of his life just to do something productive! What happened when he got married and had children? Would he not work just to watch Mickey Mouse?

"Well someone is cranky today, must be that certain time." he said, rolling up the window. For the first time, I noticed someone else in the back seat, a boy who was too intrigued by his book to care. I had never seen him before, but I didn't have the time to make introductions.

Two-Bit drove off, honking at me twice before leaving. I stood again, shivering as the temperature dropped. I must've waited forty five minutes before I gave up and started walking home. By now the streets were animated with teenagers heading to different hot spots for a night out. At the moment, I was too annoyed at Angela to even want to go to her place.

My house was a twenty minute walk from school, and once I got there, I took out my key to unlock the door. Surprisingly, it was already unlocked. I then recalled being so rushed in the morning I had forgotten to lock the door, and part of me feared that there was an intruder in the house. In this neighborhood, it wouldn't be shocking, but then again, who'd want to rob us? It wasn't like we had anything worth stealing.

"Hello?" I said, opening the door. Honestly, it wasn't the smartest idea saying that if there was a chance someone may be in the house, but it was the first thing that came to mind.

I stuck my head through the door and looked around the small living room. It was messy, like always, but nothing seemed to be missing, so I cautiously entered.

I was holding on tightly to the straps of my backpack, as if someone would come in and swipe it from me (like they would be interested in my Pre-Calculus textbook). I heard no sounds that would alert me of any other presence in the house, so I relaxed a bit. I had been overreacting to begin with, it wasn't like someone could honestly-

"Hey Kimberly," a voice said, coming from the kitchen. I practically jumped out of my skin.

"Ah! Oh... Angela, it's just you..." I said, sighing in relief.

Angela was eating some shriveled grapes, which didn't look good at all. I hoped they weren't the rotten ones in our fridge. It would probably make her sick or something, but it would teach her a lesson about breaking and entering.

"Not trying to be rude or anything... but what are you doing here?" I said, letting my backpack drop on the floor.

"Waitin' for you; you said you would help me get ready, remember?" she said, popping a grape in her mouth.

"No, you said you would pick me up _from_ school, _then_ I would help you." I replied.

Angela stared at me confused, playing with her thick black hair, "Oh yeah. School. That's where you were."

"You dropped me off this morning..." I said in a disapproving tone.

Angela still looked puzzled, but shrugged it off, "Whatever. Are you gonna help me or not?"

"Yeah, but I don't think I'll be the best person to give you 'help'." I told her, gesturing to myself. I won't lie, for a fifteen-almost-sixteen-year old, I was seriously lacking in the fashion and make up aisle. My hair was always kept in plain styles and my clothes consisted of similar shades. There was only so much I could help with.

"Well you can tell me how I look, and help me pick out what to wear." she said, eating another grape.

"Alright, but I don't think you should be eating those grapes. They're probably bad for you."

Angela shrugged, "Like I can get any worse. Now lets' go, I've been waiting all afternoon for you."

"Okay, I'll quickly get changed and then we can le- "

"No time for changing, lets' go!" Angela said, tossing the grapes on the floor and dragging me by my wrist.

"But Angela, I need to write my mom a note to let her know where I am, and start dinner, plus the house is a-"

"Live a little, Kimberly. It will only be for a couple of hours." Angela said, as the door shut behind us.

* * *

"Okay, how 'bout this one?" Angela said, holding a black dress that was a little short for my taste, but still very pretty and plain.

We had arrived at the Shepard house a little over forty five minutes ago, and already Angela was bombarding me with different assortments. Clothes scattered her small bedroom floor, while I lounged on her unmade bed. So far I had seen three dresses, two skirts, and five different tops. Honestly, they all looked the same to me: short and far too revealing.

"It's nice..." I said with a weary smile.

Angela groaned and flopped on the bed beside me, "Come on Kimberly, you've said that about the last three outfits. You have to pick something!"

"Well, I think you should go for something a little _longer_. Like a dress that reaches below your knees with a sweater. That would be cute." I suggested.

Angela gave me an incredulous look, "And you wonder why your single." was all she said.

I was pretty used to Angela's harsh remarks by now. She was the leader in our friendship, and I would hate to see what would happen if I spoke against her. So I knew I had to make a decision before she got mad at me.

"Well the black one was really cute." I said lifting up the last dress she had shown me. Angela looked up and stared at the dress and smiled widely.

"I know, I love it too. Wait right here." she answered, grabbing the dress from me and disappearing out her bedroom door.

I sighed in relief when she was gone and laid my head back on her bed. That was the good thing about Angela, she was easy to please. But sometimes I felt guilty, like I was only putting up with her so I wouldn't be completely alone. So wasn't it like I was taking advantage of her for my own personal gain? I didn't get a chance to think much about it before Angela walked back in.

"So... what do you think?" she asked, twirling around. Angela had brushed her hair, which was in natural waves down her back and blending in with the black dress that reached slightly above the knees. Her skin was still tan from the summer, so the contrast between the dress and her skin added to the dress's beauty.

"You look amazing!" I said honestly. I felt a twinge of jealousy in me, I could never pull something like that off, even if I tried. I was just too awkward and shy for the overall look, unlike Angela, who radiated with confidence.

"Okay he should be here soon, so help me do my make up!" Angela said, running to her bathroom to bring back a bag full of beauty products.

When Angela said 'help' her with her makeup, she really meant sit next to her and shower her with compliments. After she had put on a weeks' worth of makeup, she continued interrogating me with which shoes I thought was best. Like always, I told her they all looked good and in the end, had to choose one or else she would never let me hear the end of it.

After her hair and makeup was finished, she proceeded to talk to me nonstop about her date, as I patiently listened, hardly having to put my input. She was extremely excited about this date, considering she hadn't dated anyone since mid-summer (better than me, I've never had a boyfriend). I think it had something to do with having Tim Shepard as her older brother. He never bothered to speak to me, but I think he made it pretty clear he didn't like me.

Nearly fifteen minutes later, we heard the doorbell ring. Angela eagerly jumped up and rushed down the stairs as I followed slowly behind her with her purse. Halfway down the staircase, I had a clear view of Angela. She was standing at the door, fixing her hair and smoothing her dress before opening the door. When she deemed herself 'presentable' she opened the door slowly and greeted someone. I was descending the stairs and couldn't get a good look at the guy, but his voice sounded mysterious and a little scary.

As I got closer, I saw his face fully. He was tall and well built, with greased dark brown. He had dark brown eyes, almost like coal, a leather jacket, and a grimace on his face. It was as if he was trying to be tough, but it wasn't working for him.

"Oh Kimberly, your still here. I didn't realize it. This is Kevin." she said, giving me signals with her eyes to leave.

"Yeah, nice to meet you. I was just about to leave, but here's your purse." I said, handing it to her. Kevin didn't acknowledge me and Angela gave me a small smile.

"Thanks, well I'll call you tomorrow." she replied.

"Uh, yeah, before you go... I was wondering, how should I get home?" I said, sheepishly.

Angela gave me a tight smile, "Call a cab." I could tell from her voice she just wanted to leave with Kevin, and I felt bad for holding her from her date, but I lived nearly an hour away walking distance. If I left now, it would be nearly eight when I got home, way too dark to be walking alone.

"I don't have any money." I said, mentally wanting to tell her that she hadn't even given me a chance to change, let alone, grab my purse.

"Then ask Tim, look, I gotta go." she said, turning away and walking out with Kevin who hadn't even offered to drive me home. So I was left alone, as Angela went out with her boyfriend. Lovely. I shut the door and stood there, thinking of what to do.

A part of me wanted to ask Tim, but he had locked himself in his room, and I wasn't sure if he liked me enough to agree. Also, I was just scared of him. He looked deadly; even though I knew he wouldn't kill me or anything, I just couldn't bring myself to ask him. I sighed, and decided that if I was going to be walking, I might as well get started while it wasn't pitch black.

Some Friday night this turned out to be.

* * *

**Okay so what did you guy s think? Worth continuing? Also SHE WILL NOT BE JUMPED NEXT CHAPTER. Girls were hardly ever jumped, so I'm not going to make it happen, FYI. Review if you can:)**


End file.
